Becoming The Monster (Eric's Story)
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: This story begins a year before Tris's choosing. A year into Eric's time in Dauntless. We delve into the mind of a mad man and what drove him. Never had we thought a girl from Amity could hold such a huge part of his cold heart.
1. Epilog

As an Erudite we are meant to know everything. I knew nothing but my father's cold calculating looks down his nose in deep disapproval, the pinching of my constricting blue suit and my mother's desperate attempts to teach me. Most of my peers thirsted for knowledge constantly scraping and flipping, the pages of books being eaten and digested for their contents. I absorbed what interested me, all else left unturned, forgotten and unwanted; unwilled.

The day of the choosing it wasn't a choice, I wanted out; to be free from social restrictions and button down vests. To run when I wish to use my fists, feel the open air only known to the dauntless.

I am Eric. I am Dauntless. I will be Dauntless and anyone who gets in my way well… they will be dead.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I am a leader of Dauntless. I deserve it. Fuck you Four.

Fuck you. You little worm. I walk through the crowds of people blurs of gray, black and orange filter past me. They all step out of my way, I hate them more. It is out of fear not respect. I am a warrior I protect our city. Fear me all you want.

I became leader on the shackles of my own determination. The stats plastered across that damn board mean nothing! And his face when he refused the position was enough to make me want to put a bullet through his head. Four fears. Eight is a perfectly adequate number.

I pass the factionless. They sicken me. Searching through garbage staring up at me hoping I will grow some abnegation in me.

I keep walking. I think of the others awaiting my return. I told them I was going to do rounds. It was only half a lie. The Dauntless compound can seem a bit crowded especially when your mind is racing and your ready to blow. It's been a year since my own initiation and I still cannot bring myself to accept my ranking. I question constantly. I deserve it god dammit.

I reach the large sweeping walls that "protect" our city. I step up and begin my climb to the top. It's a good place to think.

I reach the top and lean back against the stone rail facing the city. I can hear the Amity farmers chatter it floats toward me on the wind. Don't sound so happy, I dare you.

I turn to face them and place my elbows on the stone. School must have just gotten out because a large group of the younger members of their society filter into the fields. They begin to go to work plucking the vegetables and placing them in large hand made baskets. What a mundane life they must lead. I stare down at them like ants, busy busy, busy. Among the flurry of motions and meaningless talk a sun shower begins. They continue to work ignoring the misting and slow soaking of their clothes. One of them stops, my eyes follow them. They lift themselves from the fields and walk over to a barrel. Their large sun hat obscuring them from view, her long orange colored floor length skirt brushes the ground. They reach under their chin and untie the sun hat. She grasps the brim and removes it from her head. Her long chocolate colored locks fall from the confines of the hat down to her waist. She places the hat on the barrel. She grasps the middle of her skirt and turns around to return the fields. Suddenly two young boys I hadn't even noticed barrel into her legs. One hugging one side one hugging the other. I can hear the boys saying something but can not make out precisely what. She leans down and pushes one boys sandy brown hair that is slightly damp out of his eyes. She pokes the other one in the nose. They beam up at her and scamper off. She smiles. Her eyes a green. The greenest I had ever seen. She remains bending to the ground and her eyes follow them. Than I am stuck. Her eyes are on me. Just staring up at me. Do I turn away? Why do I care?

She continues to gaze up at me a look of soft curiosity on her face. Dauntless usually travel in packs. I am alone. I give her my best look of distain. She continues to look up. She lifts her hand and with those eyes on me and waves. I am at loss.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Our staring contest continues. Her face upturned with a soft smile, friendly, and curious. Mine defensive but… stuck. This look. It's not something I have ever experienced. There is no calculation to it, not gaging, just blank and open. Her eyes squint ever so slightly her hair is becoming shiny with the light rain drizzling onto it. She drops her head and she lifts herself from the ground breaking our gaze. She dust off her dress before lifting her head again to glance at me. She walks back into the field and goes back to plucking the vegetables.

I lift myself away from the stone rail and step forward facing the city. What was that? I can't shake the feeling in my chest. What was her reason for waving at me? Does she know who I am? Does she know my rank? That I am one of the newer leaders of Dauntless. Was it a wave of respect? Why do I even care?

I should be getting back to the Dauntless compound they will be beginning to wonder about my whereabouts. The rain is starting the pick up and I only know notice that my clothes are quite quickly becoming soaked. I make my way down he wall scaling it easily. It is begging to really pour and I can hear a crack of thunder in the distance. I begin my walk back to the Dauntless compound. When I hear the gates separating the city from… well whatever's out there open creaking a clunking.

The Amity farmers shoulder in amongst one another moving quickly through the pouring rain they move on past me almost running back toward their faction home grounds none of them daring to bump me even in their haste. I can't help but look through the quickly falling drops for the flow of a long orange skirt but if there was it must have already gone and passed for I see none. My lips purse but none the less I keep walking head down. I am nearly drowning walking at this pace by for some reason I don't mind. The chill feels good.

Suddenly there is a tap on the back of my shoulder. I turn quickly on full alert and ready to fight. Green eyes.

"It's a long walk back to Dauntless." The softest voice reaches me through the rain. She is semi-soaked, hair plastered to her form but she stands beneath a large brown umbrella. I am caught for words, as I never am. I open my mouth slowly.

"Yeah and?" I shoot out much like a brutish ass hole.

"I always keep an umbrella near the old shed." She shrugs. "I figured you could barrow it."

"Isn't that just like you Amity." I say almost like a reflex.

"It was only an offer." She easily takes a step away and begins to walk in the same direction the others had fled to.

I watched her go through the down pour even the orange getting lost and blurred. I continued to walk as well a bit quicker than before. She was only a good five feet in front of me when she tripped on the long hem of her skirt heavier with the rain. She fell head first into a muddy puddle.

Before I could process I was behind her ready to help her up but she did something unexplainable she began to… laugh. Her umbrella had blown a few feet away and she sat laughing softly the rain falling heavily upon her. The rain was really starting to get bad and the wind was picking up. I rounded her and held out my hand rolling my eyes. She laughed once more before holding out her hand and placing it in mine. She was cold yet my hand tingled. I hoisted her to her feet. Thunder clacked in the back it seemed quite close. I don't know what I was thinking but it was once more already out of my mouth.

"We should get out of the rain."

She nodded quickly. "This way." She gripped my hand and began to pull me. I let her. In just moments we were at a small stone building. She typed in a code and pushed the door open. She stepped inside and I looked both ways before following. Inside the rain beat down atop the roof but it was comfortably warm. There were tools all over the place, baskets, and buckets. She shook herself as if to remove the chill from her body.

"This is looking up to be a pretty nasty storm." She was still turned away from me pulling her hair into a brown leather band.

"It'll pass." It had to…

Please Read: Hey guys this is my first Divergent story I have ever written and I am trying really hard to keep the facts in check. I really want to know if you like it and would love to hear some feedback and reviews on what I can work on. Thanks! REVIEW!


End file.
